


A Fresh Start

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Letters, Oblivious Harry, Other, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: While swimming and having fun, Ginny gets mad at Harry. Can Ron help him see why she may be jealous of Draco?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 49
Collections: TDP Random Prompt Challenge March 2020





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely created the situation.

Harry stared into the calm surface of the lake, glaring at his reflection. He didn’t understand what had happened. One minute they were all laughing and having fun, swimming and splashing each other, the next Ginny had gotten mad and stormed off into the castle. Hermione and Luna had followed leaving Ron and Draco with Harry.   
Harry sighed heavily. Girls were impossible. “I still don’t get it,” Harry muttered to his friends. He stepped away from the edge of the lake, turning to face the others. Draco looked pensive, as if waiting on bad news. Ron had a thoughtful look on his face, he was studying Harry like he was a chess piece.   
He sighed heavily, looking suddenly older than his eighteen years. “Harry, mate. What were you doing when Ginny got mad at you?”  
“She’s always mad at me lately,” Harry sighed. He shrugged his shoulders slowly, trying to remember. “I don’t know. I think it was during the splash fight with Draco.”   
Ron nodded slowly while Draco’s cheeks pinked up a bit. “Harry you are so oblivious sometimes,” Ron huffed. “How long have you fancied him?” When Harry sputtered with surprise, Ron held his hand up to stifle his protests. “We can all see it, mate. All of us except you.” He glanced at Draco to see him staring uncertainly at the lake. “When you two were splashing around, you grabbed him. Do you remember that?”   
Harry thought for a moment. “Yea. We were splashing and then started wrestling a bit. He dunked me under and then pulled me up. Then she started yelling at me.”  
Ron sighed heavily. “It wasn’t that fast, mate. When he pulled you up, the two of you just stared at each other smiling for a pretty long moment. It looked like you were about to kiss.” When Harry started to sputter a response, Ron interrupted him. “Just think about it for a moment.”  
Harry looked at Draco, his sun dried hair blowing in little tufts around his face. Harry remembered looking up at him when he’d pulled him from the water. The sun shining around his face had made it look as if he was glowing. He was laughing and carefree and he had looked so striking in that moment. “Fuck,” Harry mumbled. “I need to go talk to Ginny.”  
“And what exactly do you plan to tell her?” Ron asked. “Honestly, mate, I think it’s best that the two of you take a break until you decide what you want. It’s not right to keep dragging her along if you’re unsure of yourself.”   
Harry looked at Ron and nodded his head. He saw something moving behind Ron and looked closer to see Hermione running back towards them. “She’s alright now that she’s calmed down,” she said to Ron who nodded. “Here, Harry,” she sighed and handed him a letter. “She said to give this to you.”  
Harry opened the thin letter. As he read it he felt heartbroken and relieved at the same time.   
‘Harry,  
I’m sorry to do this in a letter, but I don’t think I can face you at the moment. I’ve loved you for so long and it pains me to let you go, but when I’m honest with myself I know that you were never mine to begin with. I see that now. Your focus has never been me and I fear that it never will be. I hope that we can still be friends once I’m not angry anymore and that you’ll be able to forgive me for ending it this way. We’ve been over for awhile, we were both just too stubborn to see it. I was offered a spot to start for the Harpies and I was going to turn it down, but I think it’s best for us both if I go. It’s what I’ve always wanted and I was fooling myself by thinking that I’d be happy without playing. I hope we both find what we’re looking for.’ 

Harry looked up at his friends. Hermione gave him a sad little smile, “Are you alright, Harry?”   
“Yea, I’ll be fine.” He shrugged and looked at Draco. “I think she just wanted to give us both the opportunity for a fresh start.”


End file.
